


Bad

by Vonniexxx



Category: Monsta X (Band), yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Control Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonniexxx/pseuds/Vonniexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is an amazing friend, a great singer and dancer in the group BTS but something even his members don't know is how dysfunctional his current relationship is. Jimin has problems deeper than a river. Taehyung his bestfriend see's this and he also see's how Yoongi looks at Jimin. Tae wants to fix Jimin and Yoongi up but how can Jimin see the good when his eyes are covered with the bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Good, The Bad, The Sad & The Ugly

Bts had just got threw performing Perfect Man. The fans were in love with their passion and so were other idols. Especially Jimin who seemed to diffidently stand out. The boys were heading out to celebrate there hard work. Jimin showered and put on a black short sleeve shirt keeping the buttons opened and wearing black fitted pants. His faded red hair now orange fit him very well.

Yoongi was standing in the doorway looking at the younger who was now the epitome of sex appeal. Basically Jimin looked pretty sinful.

 

"You ready Jiminie?"

"Yeah." Jimin said turning around with a smile on his face.

"Why the hell are you so smiley?"

"We did really well today hyung, a better question would be why aren't you smiling?" Yoongi smirked at Jimin's comment.

#########################################################################################################################################

The night was very young and the boys were at their favorite restaurant eating and drinking.

"Ah today was amazing!" Tae shouted happy.

"Aish sit down tae." Namjoon said laughing at him. Jimin and tae were extra hyper still on a high from their performance. Jimins phone buzzed and he looked to see who was calling. Jimin got up from the table while the others continued their merriment.

 

"Oh what is it?"

"You mean what is it hyung." Wonho said teasingly. "Can you come over?"

"I'm out with BTS, were celebrating."

"Don't you want to do some celebrating of our own."

"I really can't tonight's for BTS."

"Then can you come over tonight when their asleep?"

Jimin sighed "Why do you want me over their so bad?"

"Oh... Jimin" Wonho moaned on the phone. Jimin felt his skin heat up. He bit his bottom lip

"My lips miss yours, my teeth miss your thighs and my tongue wants to explore every inch of you especially your-"

 

"Jiminie!" Taehyung said interrupting Wonho's heavy persuasion tactics to getting Jimin to leave BTS for him.

Jimin turned around flushed and dry mouthed. Taehyung noticed.

"Why'd you leave you look flushed are you okay?"

"Um yeah it was just Wonho."

"Well now it makes since why your so red. What does he want?"

"H-he wants to see me... Tonight." Jimin hung up on his naughty hyung.

 

"Don't leave us for him."

"I'm not!"

"Oh please Jiminie you'd leave us in a heartbeat just so he can fuck you."

"Well to be fair if someone here fucked me I'd stay more." Jimin smirked joking. Tae laughed and they headed back to the table. Jimin had managed to calm down luckily.

 

When he sat back down he sat next to Yoongi. He couldn't keep his eyes off him.

"Suga hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

Yoongi blinked in surprise by the question but played it off as if he wasn't too shocked.

"Hell no why?"

Jimin chuckled "You keep staring at me." He teased

"Don't be silly. The only one who wants you is your boyfriend"

"I could have admirers."

"Yeah well I wouldn't be one of them."

 

V looked at the two bickering like a couple and he smiled. He leaned over to Jungkook and whispered "Perfect couple."

"You really want them together huh?"

Tae knodded happily.

 

 

 

The boys finished their fun night and went home. Jimin waited and decided to go to Wonho. Before he left Suga saw him.

"Your leaving?"

"Ugh yeah I'm going to see-"

"Wonho." Yoongi said cutting him off.

"Yeah"

"Shouldn't you get rest?"

"I can sleep at his place."

"Ok don't be late for practice at 4pm."

"I won't!" He left in a hurry.

 

His thirst for his boyfriend seemed to almost weaken him. He wanted him all the time. He typed in his code and opened the door to Wonho's apt.

 .

 "Baby come here." Wonho said voice filled with lust. Jimin took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. He opened the door to his room and he was attacked with a heated kiss. Jimin moaned as Wonho pressed him against dresser.

He took Jimins shirt off and reconnected their lips. Jimin felt his need growing. He kissed Wonho's neck nipping at his skin as Wonho unbuttoned Jimins pants. He grasped jimin hard length making the younger shout.

"Oh Wonho please-I need you." Jimin moaned. Once jimin was naked they made their way to the bed.

"What do you want baby." He said looking Jimin in his eyes. Jimin knew to be direct about what he wanted with him. He hated if Jimin felt shy, because Wonho wasimpatient when it came to sex with jimin he wanted him bad. Time was too precious to waste.

"I-Ugh" Jimin moaned softly as he grinded their lengths against each other. "I want your mouth to worship me. I want it all over and inside of me."

Wonho smirked sinisterly- he loved a direct Jimin.

He captured Jimins nipple sucking and nibbling on the nub. Jimin breathed deeply. Wonho turned Jimin over and ran his tongue down his neck... then his back and down to his pink whole which he licked.

 

Jimin clenched the sheets as the feeling relished threw him. Wonho sucked and Jimin was moaning loudly. "Ahh! Fuck W-won... Mmm" Jimin was pnting and he felt his climax approach wildly. Won slipped his tongue inside him tonguing Jimin and torturing him. His tongue became quicker and Jimin gripped Won's hair at the top of his head with his left hand. "K-keep g-going"

Jimin came seeing stars. His body jolted and jumped as his orgasm struck him. His breath was heavy and Wonho kissed his ass.

"Turn over baby." Jimin rolled over in his arms.

"I love when your flushed."

 

Jimin opened his legs as his hyung put lube on his length.

"You love me anyway you can have me."

"I know."

"You always seem to know something about me." Jimin grasped Won's hips as his boyfriend slid inside him.

"Ah that feels really good." Jimin closed his eyes and let Wonho grind down on him.

 

Won moaned and Jimin licked his lips. "Jimin." his name flew out sensually.

He flicked his hips and Jimin opened his eyes as his boyfriend teased his body. Jimin moved against him. They kissed, tongues exploring appreciatively. He thrusted inside Jimin hard and Jimin felt like he was seeing stars already.

"I'm glad I decided to come."

"I knew you would. Especially after we talked." He bit Jimins lower lip. They were close. Jimin wrapped his legs around Won's waist and they came holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. They came together

"Won!"

"Baby!"

 

Won kissed Jimin.

"More, I want more." Jimin said and Won grasped his length stroking him.

He leaned down to his ear. "Of course you do." He licked his ear lobe and he kissed down his body. His teth grazed Jimin thick sweat covered thighs. His tongue licked Jimin from stem to tip. His mouth covered his head as he sucked.

"Ughh Won." He groaned

Jimin grabbed Won's hair pulling him up to his lips. They grinded against each other. Their lengths rubbing up against each other.

"Jimin." He growled

"Yes" Jimin whined

"Where the fuck is your bracelet?"

"Hm?" Jimin glanced at his wrist where his bracelet that Won gave him normally was and it was gone. He thought back to when he took his shower. He had token it off.

"It's at home, I took it off when I-I mmm. After I showered." It was hard to think let alone form a sentence.

 

"Don't you ever leave it again."

"Fuck you it was an accident!"

"Don't talk back to me I'm still your hyung."

"Your over reacting."

Jimin rolled them over and he slid on top of Wonho's length which filled him. Jimin rode him so good Won started to forget why he was mad at him.

 

"When we're done-I'm to choke you."

"I'll fantasize that your doing it now."

Won smiled "Smart ass." He gripped Jimin ass and kneaded it as Jimin speed up and was coming to his end "Oh fuck!" Jimin shouted as he felt Won cum inside him his hole clenching around his length making him go over the edge. Jimin and Won were panting hard. Jimin's throat felt tight from moaning. Jimin laid next to him.

"Don't be mad at me Won, I promise to put it back home once I'm home." He kissed him.

"You don't have a choice."

"I love when you take away my options." Jimin said sarcastically.

Wonho shrugged uncaringly.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

The door to BTS opened and it was Jimin at 3am. He was so exhausted he collapsed on the coach. He decided not to stay with Won since he was in a bad mood over a forgotten bracelet, but Jimin didn't think harshly of his boyfriend. He knew he had a small amount of patience. Still he didn't want Won to always feel like he had the power.

His eyes closed. Yoongi woke up as sson as he heard the door open and close. He grabbed his blanket of his bed and covered Jimin. Yoongi sighed as he stared at the handsome young boy. He ran his finger down his cheek.

"Sweet dreams to my Jiminie." He whispered as he kissed his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Can't Deny

Today was practice and it was 4 o'clock only thing is Jimin wasn't at the company yet. He was asleep still. He woke up to his phone ringing loudly.

"Ya?"

"Where in the hell are you!" Yoongi said pissed off

"What do you mean hyung? I'm at home."

Yoongi sighed. "We're at practice Jiminie."

Jimin looked at the clock now coming into realization that he was going to be hella late for practice.

"Oh shit!"

"Exactly get your ass here-now! Choreographer nim says it's ok for today but you better run."

"I will hyung." Jimin got off the coach and threw on black jogging pants with a white t-shirt. He ran to the company having to catch a taxi. He ran inside to the choreo room breathing heavy.

"Only 15 minutes late, record timing Jimin." Rap mon said impressed.

 

"Alright guy Jimins here now so let's start."

Jimin dance full out as always but he had more of an earnest feeling keeping him moving and that when he felt pain strike him. He kept dancing but he couldn't even deny his pain. As an our went by he couldn't ignore it.

"Um I'm going to get some water." He told BTS, they nodded. Jimin hobbled out of the room once he closed the door. He opened the back door taking in some air. He closed his eyes as the pain washed over him.

 

"Why am I hurting so much?" He questioned and then he remembered _Wonho_

He groaned as he remembered. _I should've waited now I'm paying for my impatience._ He felt warm fingers touch his shoulder. He instantly relaxed his shoulders.

"Hey Tae"

"Wonho"

"Yup"

"Your fault"

"I know!"

"Okay okay. Well was it worth it."

Jimin nodded "I love spending time with him."

"Yeah well now look at how you feel. Here"

 

Tae had pain killers.

"Your the best friend anyone can have."

 "Yeah I know take them and hurry back ok." Tae smiled walking back to the room.

 

"How's Jiminie?" Yoongi asked

"He's not feeling well-you should check on him hyung."

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders but he went to check on him still.

 

"You alright Jiminie?"

"Yeah." Jimin turned around and was only a scant few inches from Yoongi's lips. Jimin pulled back a little.

"Aish come on."

Jimin followed and that's when he got a txt from none other than Wonho.

 

_Wonho: Tonight again I want you baby_

 Jimin: Hell no, I'm at practice and trust me I'm hurting.

Wonho: I can soothe that just the way you like it

Jimin: No stop txtn me I'm going back to practice

Wonho: You'll regret this-you always do

 

 

"Jimin you really shouldn't go out with Wonho this week."

Jimin looked up surprised at Yoongi.

"Why?"

"Because we're really busy this week and you were late today that shouldn't happen again."

"I know hyung-but"

"No but's."

 

They were back at practice. They had finished late today and had a photoshoot at 9am. Sleep was of the essence tonight. Back at home the boys called on who would get the shower first.

"Hey double up guys we have to get rest tonight." Rap mon said.

 

"Hey Tae let's share a shower." Jimin said laying on Tae's bed. Taehyung would've normally said yes but again his master plan is to get Jimin with Yoongi.

"I'm sharing with Kookie."

"Oh ok well who has who?"

"J Hope already showered, Jin and Joon are sharing and so it's just you and Yoongi hyung let."

"I have to share with the old man." Jimin rolled his eyes.

 

"Old man hyung we're next." Jimin shouted with a smile in his voice. Jimin undressed himself and got in the shower Yoongi was already there. Jimin washed up next to Yoongi.

"Hyung can you wash my back?"

"No suffer." Yoongi said flat.

Jimin rolled his eyes throwing the sponge at him.  Yoongi threw it back.

"Suga hyung why are you like this huh?" Jimin nugged him. Yoongi pushed him harder than what he thought but he didn't expect for Jimin to pulled him down with him as he fell to the tub.

 

"Ow!" Jimin squealed

"You ok?" Yoongi said concerned rubbing the back of Jimins head.

Yoongi was laying in between Jimins legs and that's when it kind of hit them that they were so close and _naked_

Jimins cheek started to blush.

Yoongi unintentionally rubbed against Jimin and a light moaned escaped Jimin. He bit his lips which masked it a little.

 

"It's okay Yoongi hyung I'm ok-I think."

"Sorry Jiminie."

And out of no where Yoongi started laughing.

"W-what what's funny?"

"Your blushing."

Jimin turned even redder attempting to move Yoongi away.

 

"Your mean-and evil."

Yoongi wrapped his arm around Jimins waist. Jimin froze as Suga helped him stand up in the tub. Jimin felt dizzy from hitting his head causing him to stumble almost falling, but Yoongi broke his fall pinning him against the wall.

A small sound of shock escaped Jimins plump lips. Which Yoongi found enticing. Yoongi licked his lips.

Now more than ever they were close _very very_ close. Jimin swallowed.

Yoongi put his forhead to Jimins and the younger was even more shocked.

 

"I'm happy I broke your fall this time."

"Your sweet when you want to be." Jimin said trying to conceal his smile. He'd never been this close to Yoongi and it was _different_.

The bathroom door opened and it was Taehyung and Jungkook who paused when they saw the two. Jungkook kept blinking as he grabbed Tae's hand and pulled him out the bathroom.

 

"You got your wish, but isn't it wrong of Jiminie hung to cheat on Wonho hyung?"

"Look I don't care how it happens it's clear they've liked each other for a while they just didn't know. Plus you know I don't like Won hyung."

"Why?"

"He's gross plus my reasons are my reasons don't question me." Tae said with a know-it-all expression on his face.

 

The bathroom door opened and Jimins arm was around Yoongi's neck.

"What happened?" Jungkook said concerned.

"It's ok Yoongi hyung just tried to kill me but I'll have a full recovery."

"Very funny Jimin, I pushed hm a little to hard and he hit his head."

"I probably have a concussion."

"I will drop you if you keep this up." Yoongi threatened.

 

He carried Jimin back to his room with Tae.

Jimin sat down as Yoongi grabbed him some jogging pants and a t-shirt.

"I don't want the jogging pants just boxers."

Jimin shook his head trying to shake off the virdigo. Jimin tossed his towel to the ground and got dressed for bed.

 

"Good night Jimin."

"Hyung." Jimin said standing up wobbly.

"What's wrong." Jimin fell to his arms

"I-I'm bleeding..." Jimin fainted

########################################################################################################################################

When Jimin woke up he was in the hospital.

He yawned feeling a bit headachy.

 

"How are you Jimin?" The doctor asked

"A little headachy, but fine for the most part."

"You fell on your head pretty hard. Your alright you don't have a concussion but I believe you being dehydrated was the biggest factor in you feeling light headed. You hitting your head made you faint."

"Oh, I was dehydrated?"

"Yes you should stay hydrated especially since your so active."

He nodded and the door opened

 

"Yoongi." Jimin said happy lifting his head until he saw Wonho."Oh God."

"I'll leave you."

"Your the cause of me fainting-I'm dehydrated."

"How is that my fault?"

"Sex dehydrates you."

"You should've drunk water." He chuckled "Where's your bracelet?"

 

"I don't have it. I was a little too busy passing out to think twice about are bracelet."

"Whatever-are you ok?"

"Like you care."

"Shut up. How are you feeling honestly I need you alive for tonight."

 

"Is fucking me all you care about-I fainted!"

"Fucking is all you care about, but look I have a date planned for us."

Jimin looked shocked and happy.

"Really, that's sweet."

"I thought you'd appreciate that." Wonho got up and locked the door. Jimin back up against the hospital wall nervously.

"Why'd you lock the door."

"Don't scream, don't run and try not to moan loudly."

 

"Ugh!" Jimin moaned when he felt lips on the head of his length. Jimin bit his lip trying to hold back a louder moan. Wonho bobbed his head and sucked. Jimins heart rate was rising as his orgasm approached.

"T-this isn't helping me get out the hospital." He moaned softly fingers tangled in Wonho's hair.

He felt his throat and jimin closed his eyes tight as his hips moved on their own accord. Jimins back arched and he was close and that's when he stopped sitting up and wiping his mouth. Jimin was extremely flushed and his hair was slightly sweaty.

"Why did you stop?" Jimin said voice screaming for release.

"You should've worn the bracelet. See you tonight." He got up and left.

"Fuck!" Jimin shouted feeling his sexual frustrations climb to new heights.

 

The door opened and it was the doctor and Yoongi.

"What's wrong Jimin?" The doctor touched his forhead. Your running a fever lay down you need rest ok. All Jimin could feel was horny irritation.

The doctor turned up his IV and left.

 

"What happened?"

"It's nothing just a random fever I suppose." Jimin said trying to make Yoongi worry less.

"Okay but I'm staying with you."

"Hyung you don't have to I'm in good hands here."

"Shut up and lay down."

"Fine."

 

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&***********************((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

5am and Jimin was released from the hospital. Yoongi went with him home and he lead him to his room.

"H-hyung why am I in your room."

"I want to keep an eye on you, plus the others are sleeping Jiminie."

Jimin yawned.

Yoongi got into bed. Jimin took his shoes off and crawled into Yoongi's bed. He nuzzled closer to Yoongi and he laid on his chest. Yoongi was blushing lightly but he couldn't deny to himself that it felt nice to be close to Jimin-again.

Yoongi wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good night my Jiminie." he whispered

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Blow'n Smoke

Jimin woke up and he was wrapped up in Yoongi's arms. His head laid on his hyungs chest and Jimin took in Yoongi's sent. It was _intoxicating_ to him. It felt good to be like this with someone. He missed being tender with someone, but Jimin was a two sided coin. He wanted two things at the same time. _Purely sexual and Love._ He had honestly never had them at the same time. He could honestly say he didn't love Wonho but having sex with him was really almost enough to keep him. Jimin was a firm believer that sex pulls you closer to someone.

_Vulnerability_

That's what sex was and Jimin adored that part of sex. The feeling is addictive and the vulnerable part ties you to that person. Jimin felt Yoongi pet his hair and Jimin kissed his neck. It was an innate reaction.

Yoongi was shocked.

"Your affectionate."

"Sorry not sorry." Jimin smiled. He sat up and so did Yoongi.

"Alright I'm going to head to the studio, you get some rest and drink plenty of water."

"I wish I could go with you guys, I feel fine honestly." Jimin stood up in the bed and he grabbed onto Yoongi's shoulder feeling wobbly and unsteady. Yoongi tugged on his arm hard enough to pull him back down but Jimin fell on Yoongi's lap.  The were face to face. Jimin swallowed feeling slightly shy suddenly.

Yoongi wasn't fazed or so it seemed.

 

"I told you to take it easy-so did the doctors. Ok enjoy your day off."

Jimin just nodded. Yoongi unexpectedly grabbed Jimins waist and flipped them over. Jimin was on his back with Yoongi on top. It really turned Jimin on when yoongi did that. He bit his bottom lip. Yoongi smirked and Jimin wondered what the older thought in that moment. Yoongi got up and got dressed. He left and Jimin turned into a complete sap and started rolling around in Yoongi's bed like a school girl.

 

@@@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$$$@@@@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######$$$$$$$@@@@@

 

Jimin hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep until he woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He got out of bed and opened the door to Wonho.

"Please leave you were not invited."

Wonho came in anyway. He was smoking, but it wasn't a cigarette. _Weed_

 

"Have you lost your rabbit ass mind? You could get caught you know."

"Like you never have." He smiled. Wonho kissed his cheek. They went to Jimin's room and sat on his bed.

"You didn't come over."

"I said I wouldn't and you didn't deserve to see me ass."

"Feisty, I like feisty Jimin."

Jimin rolled his eyes. Won took a long puff and pushed Jimin on his back andgot on top. He grabbed Jimins face and blew smoke into his mouth. Jimin inhaled willingly. He kissed Jimin looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby."

Jimin made a face grabbing the blunt and inhaling the smoke. He held in the smoke blowing it in Won's face.

"Look I am I've been mean to you."

"You must really want to get in between my legs."

"I want to do a lot more to you trust me."

Jimin smiled deviously "Your forgiven-for now."

 

Jimin put out the smoke and pulled Won into a kiss. Won palmed Jimin and Jimin moved his hips into Won's touch. Jimin removed Won's shirt and unbuckled his belt and pants as he grasped his length stroking him at a mind teasing pace.

A low moan escaped Wonho's lips. Jimin could feel the earlier drug coming into affect. It felt good to feel that relaxation. Jimin rolled on top of him kissing and tonguing his neck. It drove him insane. Jimin removed his own boxers and took Won's shirt off still keeping his own on. He grabbed lube and rubbed it on Won's hard length. Jimin slid on top of him. He closed his eyes tight taking in the feeling of being filled.

 

"Ugh baby you feel so good."

"I know." Jimin said voice sensual and his tone confident.

"Smart ass."

Jimin began to move on him. He moved at a slow pace. Won grabbed his ass kneading it in his hands and Jimin began picking up the pace. He grinded down hard on him. Jimin thought about about when Yoongi flipped him over and he went faster. Won's hands were now on his waist.

He remembered kissing Yoongi's neck and he felt like he could smell his sent.

"Aahh!" Jimin moaned loudly as the feeling was too good. Yoongi swam in his thoughts and he hadn't noticed how much his thoughts were working on him until he opened his eyes. They were sweating heavily and Jimin was gasping for air. Won was falling to pieces as his orgasm approached him.

"Baby, baby" He groaned as he came inside Jimin hard and Jimin was still riding him as he was approaching his own Jimin scratched down Won's chest and Won had a hard grip on Jimins waist.

"Fuck me." Jimin said as he came. Their breathing was heavy and Won pulled Jimin down into a deep kiss.

########################################################################################################################################

Night had fallen and Jimin was feeling very guilty about his prior thoughts during sex. He wasn't thinking about Won but his member. Suga the grumpy old man. Jimin swallowed hard. He heard the door open and went to see who it was. His members were back. Won came out the room and said hi to the guys and started talking to them. He was actually good friend with Nam Joon and J Hope.

Jimin grabbed Tae's wrist pulling him to the room.

"What is it?"

Jimin closed the door.

"I had sex with won."

"Don't you always have sex-wih Won?"

"Yes but I didn't think about Won during, I thought about Suga."

"Wait so you fantasized about Min Yoongi during sex? How was that for you?" Tae teased

"It was amazing." Jimin admitted defeated. "Tae I'm serious I ... It was just-I couldn't control myself. It pushed me over the edge." Tae was thoroughly interested now.

"Wow, so you wanna have sex with Suga hyung?"

"No I -well maybe? But I won't I'm with Won"

Tae laughed "Wow this is crazy. Just break up with Won."

"Shut up your not helping."

 

The door opened and it was Won saying good bye. He kissed Jimin and left.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jimin went to the studio to get Yoongi. It was extremely late and he knew the rapper would live at the studio if he could.

"Yoongi hyung time to go it's really late."

"Go home Jiminie I just need another hour."

"No come on let's go"

"Aren't I the older."

Jimin made a face.

 

"Yoongi hyun Jin hyung sent me."

"I don't care if God sent you go back to heaven."

Jimin chuckled shaking his head.

"Well A you would care and B thanks for realizing you have an angel in your presence."

Yoongi ignored Jimin until Jimin sat on Yoongi's lap facing him. Yoongi looked bewildered for a moment.

 

"Someones getting comfortable."

Jimin grabbed yoongi's hair at the nape of his neck tugging it to make Yoongi look at him.

"Hyung we're going home."

 

Yoongi stood up with Jimins legs around his waist. He sat him on the table. Looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, tonight your the boss red." Jimin smiled

Yoongi grabbed his jacket and Jimin hopped off the table and he grabbed Suga's hand pulling him out the door.

 

 

 

They made it home and went to Yoongi's room.

Yoongi got into bed.

"Yoongi hyung can I sleep with you."

"No you have a bed."

"I'll end up waking Kookie up."

Yoongi sighed

"Fine"

Jimin crawled into bed willingly. He wrapped his arms around Yoongi who turned around with a grimace on his face.

"Don't get all cuddly."

"Why, we did last night."

"Well you weren't feeling well."

"You liked it."

Yoongi rolled his eyes turning away from Jimin. Jimin pouted.

 

"Stop pouting." Yoongi said not even looking at Jimin.

"How did you know that I was?"

"I know you."

 

Jimin smiled to himself closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments let's talk about the chapters together and you can even ask me questions. Your opinions matter to me soooooooooo much;)


	4. Bulletproof

Yoongi woke up to hearing someone crying. He looked next to him and he didn't see Jimin. He got out of bed and followed the sound. He saw Jimin on the terrace. Jimin was in complete tears and he was yelling at Wonho. They were fighting. Yoongi had never seen the two fight before. He had been told by Taehyung that they fight all the time but this was his first time witnessing it.

Yoongi opened the terrace door.

"Look I know it's not my business but you two shouldn't fight outside. Someone could see you."

"Your right I'm sorry." Wonho said. He went inside and Yoongi touched Jimins shoulder, but Jimin was numb. Jimin went inside and he went to Won who was at the door. Jimin reached for his hand. Wonho turned and looked at him.

 

"Why do you say those things to me?" Jimin said voice raspier than normal.

"Baby look it's not just me, you do this."

"That's not true."

"Your never happy with me."

"Stop mistreating me."

"I-I just can't with you... "

"Why are you so unhappy with me? Is what we have real? Do you really care about me?"

"No I don't. I don't want to do this anymore."

Jimin froze for a moment.

 

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want to be with you anymore, in the end we just don't work. I got what I wanted and so did you."

"You say things so carelessly to me as if I'm bulletproof but I'm not. Fine go-leave..." Jimin had venom in his voice. He was broken and angry. Wonho left. Jimin fell to his knees and broke down crying again. Yoongi went to him and cradled him in his arms.

 

Yoongi took Jimin back to his room. They were in bed and Jimin was silent.

 

"Can I asked how all of that occurred?"

"...We broke up that's it. I wasn't good enough for him and he cheated on me with someone else. I thought it was forgivable but it just got to me so much. He came to talk to me but we got into a big fight and now we're not together anymore." Jimin took in a deep breath an blew it out.

"It'll be okay Jiminie, look at me. If he ever mistreated you and cheated on you he was never worth the time. Okay."

Jimin nodded. He got out of bed and but shoes on.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"I'm coming with you."

"Fine." Jimin side grabbing a pack of smokes and a liter. He went to the back door of their place which had a lot of trees. Since it was night no one would see him.

 

Jimin took out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He lit it and inhaled the smoke. Yoongi came outside shocked to see the younger smoking so naturally.

"Have you lost your mind? You smoke?"

"No, correction I smoke when I'm stressed."

"Jiminie you going to kill your voice."

"I don't care about that right now."

Yoongi shook his head.

 

"Maybe working can help take your mind off of everything."

Jimin shrugged. He bit his lip trying to keep tears from falling, but it was inevitable. They fell and they fell hard. Yoongi took the cigarette and put it out. He pulled Jimin into his arms and let him cry. The door opened and it was Taehyung and Rap Monster.

"Jiminie what's going on? Are you okay?" Tae said with innocent worry.

Yoongi looked up at Nam Joon who mouthed 'What happened?'

 

Jimin sat up wiping his tears.

"Wonho broke up with me."

"Oh Jiminie don't shed a tear for him. He never deserved you."

"Taehyung I should've listened to you-I'm so stupid."

"No your not." Joon chipped in. They consoled him and cared for him. It still hurt but his friends made it better.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Later that day everyone filled J Hope, Jin and Kookie on what happened. They felt terrible for Jimin who seemed quiet and distant. He dance with no passion and he sang with no feeling. He was outside smoking again. He didn't feel like being around anyone. A day of working proved itself ultimately unhelpful. He thought about calling Won but decided that would mean he wanted to be with him and he didn't want to keep hurting himself.

He was on his second cig when Jungkook came outside.

"Hey hyung I was looking for you. managers got us food. You should eat something."

"Eat without me he said lighting his second cigarette.

"Then I won't eat."

"You should eat Kookie you didn't eat breakfast."

"You didn't either. Lead by example hyung." He joked. Jimin stayed sitting. His mind on one thing.

 

He suddenly got up to get food with Kookie. Who smiled happily.

"Good to see you Jiminie." Jin said. Jimin said nothing. Food was on his plate but he didn't touch it. While others smiled and laughed he sat to himself. He attempted to eat but that's when he got sick. He got up and threw up in the bathroom.

The managers sent him home early. Jimin went home feeling shitty. "Fuck everything." He said feeling awful. He crawled into his bed. He didn't sleep, he just laid there. Hours went by. BTS was back but he stayed in his room in the darkness.

 

As the night slipped upon him he got out of bed. BTS was asleep. He went to the bathroom and ran a bath for himself. He got into the hot water attempting to relax himself. His stomach hurt and he curled into a ball. For a moment.

_Just for a moment_

He wanted to feel something other than what he was feeling. He got up from his bath and put on cloths. He left the dorms and went to buy alcohol. He came back in a drunken stupor.

_Reckless_

He told himself. He arrived back home to Yoongi in the kitchen. He smiled lazily.

"Y-yoonji!"

"Yoonji? You mean Yoongi hyung. Where'd you go?"

Jimin shrugged drunkenly. He took off his hoodie revealing his sheer white t shirt which hung off his shoulder. He sat on the counter infront of Yoongi.

"Your drunk aren't you?"

Jimin nodded happily. "I feel better now."

Yoongi side. "You shouldn't drink to feel better."

"I feel dead inside. Everything hurts."

Yoongi went to hug him but Jimin stopped him putting a hand on his chest. Yoongi paused.

 

"Don't touch me like that. I don't want it. I don't want comfort... I don't need pity, I want to feel something other than what I'm currently feeling."

Yoongi removed his hand feeling confused on how to comfort the younger.

"You should go to bed Jiminie."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not asking."

"I'm not following." He said bitterly.

"Jimin don't try my patience."

Jimin hoped off the counter "Even thought your trying mines." He left aand went to his room where he laid in his bed.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@##############################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

A few days passed and Jimin had gone back to practice. They did interviews and he was silent for most of them. He occasionally smiled and laughed but he felt absolutely nothing. He still felt that depression. It was stagnant. He was stagnant. He thought about getting therapy but dismissed the idea. The problem wasn't big enough for therapy. At least that's what he thought.

 

They were home after a busy day. The members were happy and laughing. Except Jimin, to make his members worry less he'd eat food even though he got no joy from it and he'd occasionally smile even if he didn't feel like it. Jimin was home but he wasn't home. It was like his body was on auto pilot.

_Vacant_

 

"Jimin do you want to help me cook?" Jin asked sweetly trying to hide the concern in his voice. The members had their eyes on Jimin constantly. Yoongi had told them that Jimin really didn't want pity.

"Sure." He said trying to elevate his voice. Trying to sound _Happy_

He cut up a few vegetables and boiled pasta. It was busy work. Jin gave Jimin a back hug and he whispered in his ears. "Thank you Jiminie for helping hyung out."

"Your welcome."

Jimin washed his hands and went to his room. He sat on his bed in the dark.

_Empty_

The word ran threw his thoughts. Jimin wiped a tear which escaped his numbness. he sughed and went back out with the boys. He ate his food and he could feel occasional glances from his members.

 

"Jiminie." Nam Joon said getting his attention. "We know your still hurt after your break up, but we just want you to know you can talk to us about it."

"Yeah we love you dear." Jin said rubbing his back.

"Okay." He said trying to hide his obvious irritation.

"Just okay hyung?" Jungkook said

"Yeah just okay Kooki."

"It's just you've been so depressed don't you want to talk about it?"

The others chimed in saying "Yes." They agreed with Kookie. Jimin slammed his hands on the table.

"Please just leave me the fuck alone."

They froze. In this very moment they realized he was worse than what they thought. He had no intentions on talking about his feelings even though he was not okay.

 

He got up from the table.

"Jiminie don't be like that." Jin said

"Please just give me space, I don't want to be around anyone. I want to be alone and get over it on my own. Give me a break."

"Ji-" Jin was cut off by Jimin slamming his door.

"Just leave him alone for a little bit." Yoongi said.

 

 

 

Jimin came back out with shoes and a jacket on and he left before saying where he was going. He went to Wonho's place. He typed in the code he already knew it.

"Ji-Jimin?" Wonho said shocked to see him.

"I'm not sure why I came over here... But I just..." Wonho got up and walked over to Jimin wrapping his arms around his waist. Jimin layed on his chest wrapping his arms around his next.

 

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"No your not, or you would've come to me."

"I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"Fuck you."

 

Wonho lifted Jimin's chin up and kissed him. Jimin didn't kissed him back. Wonho pushed him against the door hard.

"Why are you being like this? hm?"

"You don't have a right to play stupid with me and don't fucking kiss me!"

"Your feisty when your mad with me."

"Fuck you."

He pressed himself against Jimin who put his hand between them.

"Don't you dare touch me."

 

"Then why don't you leave." He softened his voice. "Is there more to say?"

Jimin fell silent looking at the floor.

Wonho grabbed Jimins hand and stepped forward.

"Why did you use me. Why did you cheat on me?"

Kissed Jimins neck. "I said I was sorry, I ultimately wanted someone else. I couldn't say no. That was my mistake not yours. Plus don't you dare pretend like you didn't ever have feelings for someone else."

"I was faithful to you."

"Of course you were Jimin, I know how you really are." He kissed his neck again.

"What do you mean?"

"You like no correction love sex. You can't go without it and you'll get it from anywhere. You'd fuck anyone who'd give you what you want. You can't help yourself. Your hard right now."

"That's not true." Wonho's tongue escaped his lips gliding down his neck. He sucked his neck and glided his teeth over his sensitive skin. Jimins head fell back against the door as the feeling took him over.

_Pleasure_

Jimin thought.

 

"Your an addict."

Jimin moaned as he slid his hands into his pants stroking his length.

"Ugh."

"You feel better already don't you?"

"K-keep going. Please don't stop." Jimin said with plenty of want in his voice. He just wanted to be touched.

 

"Put your mouth on me." He commanded.

"Yes sir." He said teasingly

They made their way to Wonho's room. Cloth's sliding off and bodies hot against each other.

Wonho slid inside him and Jimin swallowed. He took Jimins nipple between his lips teasing him as he was inside him.

"Harder" Jimin pleaded. He held onto Won for dear life as his orgasm came.

 

It was later on in their night.

"Your leaving?"

Won asked as Jimin put his cloth's on.

"Yeah I feel better... I suppose this is closure. Your an ass who cheated on me."

"And your faithful until the end, even though you have a sex addiction."

Jimin and Wonho laughed.

"So we we're always dysfunctional."

"Yup."

"Good to know."

"So are we friends?'

"Probably not, I have plenty of friends I don't need more. Besides I would just end up sleeping with you."

"Which is okay."

Jimin chuckled.

 

He left and he felt a lot better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Get In Between

The next day Jimin was home. The boys were shocked to see him smiling.

"Jimin we were worried sick." Jin said releaved.

"I'm sorry I was going threw a hard time. I know I worried you a lot."

"Where'd you go?" Jungkook questioned.

"I went to Wonho's place. I wanted to talk to him and get some closure. I'm happy now and I can move on."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Tae said over joyed.

 

Jimin knocked on Yoongi's door.

"What?" Yoongi shouted.

Jimin went inside.

 

"Yoongi I'm back."

"Thank God." he said still writing.

"Don't you want to know where I went?"

"I know where you went. You went to Won's. Did you get closure?"

"How'd you know that?" Jimin said sitting on Yoongi's bed.

"I know you Jiminie."

Jimin bit his lips containing smile.

"You think you know me so well, and yes I did get closure."

"I'm glad."

"Yoongi hyung. Thank you for trying your best."

 

Yoongi hadn't looked at Jimin once. Jimin crawled onto Yoongi's desk grabbing his papers.

"Jimin don't be a pain in the ass."

"Your not looking at me."

"I don't have to look at you to talk to you. I can see your feeling better."

Yoongi reached for the papers and a naughty Jimin put them behind his back. Yoongi leaned close to Jimin between his legs. He was a scant few inches away from his lips. Jimin was feeling forward and playful with yoongi.

"Give those to me before I hurt you Park Jimin." Jimin lifted up closer to Yoongi. Bit at the space between them. Yoongi smirked.

 

_I want you Min Yoongi_

 

Jimin handed over his notes.

"Yoongi." Jimin said. Yoongi pulled away and Jimin missed their closeness.

"You can go now Jiminie."

"No let's do something together."

Yoongi made a face.

"Come on."

-"No. I'm writing go play with Tae or Kookie."

 

Jimin left. He went to Taehyungs room.

"Tae, I want Yoongi-bad."

"Huh?" Jungkook said "Wait so you get closure and your ready to move on."

"I just needed to talk to him."

"And fuck him." Tae said

Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I did have sex with him but I feel better ultimately."

 

"You had sex with that ass hole!" Jungkook said shocked. Tae wasn't fazed he already knew how Jimin was.

"He has a slight sex addiction." Tae said casually.

"Slight?" Jungkook questioned.

 

"So you only want to have sex with Yoongi?"

"Well Tae of course, but I do want to get to know him on a different level. He was so kind to me when everything happend with Wonho and even the hospital."

"That's because he really cares." Jungkook said

"More like because he likes you."

 

Jimin and Tae were giggling like school girls.

################@@@@@@@@@@@@##################@@@@@@@@@@@#################@@@@@@@@@@@@@@############@@@@@@@@@##########

It was late and Jimin was up. He was unable to sleep he had too much energy. He went outside lighting his cigarette.

"I should really not smoke it's bad for your voice." He said to himself. He saw Yoongi leave the apt. Jimin followed him and he saw Yoongi looking over a bridge. The way the moon lit this moment made Jimins heart skip a beat. He walked over to Yoongi.

"Hyung."

"Jiminie what are you doing here?"

"I was just walking and"

"-You were following me." Yoongi interrupted

"Um yeah." Jimin admitted in defeat.

 

 

 Yoongi laughed.

"What's wrong hyung?"

"Well I've been having this thought in my head about someone and its just confusing me."

"W-who is it?"

"Honestly... It's" Then suddenly Yoongi's phone rang.

"Don't answer that. Just tell me."

"Ah never mind it's nothing. Come on let's go home"

 

 

########################################################################################################################################

They made it home.

"Get some sleep Jiminie."

"Um ok. Good night."

 

Jimin went to his room and got in bed. While he was sleeping his thoughts his dream were filled with Yoongi. He tossed and he turned. He moaned and groaned until he heard his alarm go off. He sat up in a heated sweat. He looked down and saw his erection betraying him.

_Sex_

jimin swallowed. He went to take a shower. He got in and he grasped his length. Licking his lips. He stroked himself thinking about Yoongi's hands all over his body.

A moan escaped him until he heard the door open.

 _Fuck my life, dead puppies-babies crying- a world without dance._ Jimin was trying to think of anything to make him less turned on. The shower door opened and he wondered which member it was. Yes they were all men who struggled with the same issues but he didn't want them to _wonder_ if it was just morning wood or something sexier. His own embarrassment was certainly easing his erection away though.

"Pass the soap Jimin." _Nam Joon hyung_ Jimin felt erection vanish. He wasn't attracted to RM which helped- had it beed Yoongi or Kookie he would've been a goner. Those two just did something to him.

"Here." Jimin said handing RM the soap.

Yet suddenly Jimin felt long fingers travel up and down his back. Don't freak out there's no reason to freak out. He thought. A giggle escaped Jimins thick lips. Joon couldn't help but smile.

"Your silly, I'm just washing your back for you." He felt the sponge against his skin. Jimin turned his back to the hot shower water rinsing the soap. Jimin grabbed the sponge and washed Joons back.

"Are you sure you can reach?" He teased

"Fuck hyung. Hey hyung what's are schedule today?" Jimin grumbled.

"You have choreography, me and Yoongi are in the studio with Hoseok."

Jimin sighed

 

 _Why couldn't I have the gift to write music Lord?..._ Jimin walked forward to the shower water washing his hair. He could feel Joon rinsing the suds off his own body _._ Someone against him would be great in this moment.

"The others left already we're the late riser."

"Hm that's strange how come you didn't leave already?"

"The managers wanted to make sure you were ok health wise so they said someone should wake up late with you."

Jimin rolled his eyes.

"Be happy they care so much brat."

"I know."

"Hey how are doing today?"

Jimin  nugged RM

"I'm okay, I wont die."

"You did just go threw a break up."

"Yeah I know that but I got closure."

"Good just checking on you. You better do that for me if I go threw a break up."

Jimin chuckled "Yes sir." _Oh my God Park Jimin that came out way more sexual than what I wanted._ Jimin scolded himself mentally.

 

"I'm getting out the shower." Jimin said about to leave when the shower wouldn't open.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stuck."

"Really?"

 

Jimin turned around and Joon was close in front of him. Jimin put his back against the door. He felt Joons arm snake around his waist. Jimins eyes widened. Jimin put his hand on Joons chest.

"You do know the door slides open idiot." Jimin realized how stupid he looked in that moment. He was just so used to Wonho's apt shower which you pushed opened.

Jimin moved Joons hand.

Joon made a face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me... There." Jimin looked so innocent in that moment.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you to fall out the shower when I opened it. What did you think I wanted you?"

"No!"

"Yes you do, look Jiminie your not that desirable." He teased

"So says you."

 

Jimin hadn't noticed he bit his lip a little to hard. Joon went to wipe the blood off jimins lip and Jimins innate reaction was to bite lightly, which seemed a bit too _sexual_ and he ended up mentally scolding himself.

"Why are you so sexual today?" Joon teased

Jimins cheeks began turning red and he was really feeling the embarrassment.

"Fuck you I am not."

"Sure." Joon said looking down and then back up to Jimins eyes. Jimin looked down at his member betraying him now more than ever. Jimin was red as a cherry now. He bit his lip more.

"And your a nit of a masochist." Joon touched the stop where Jimins lips bleed.

Jimin pulled away. Looking up at Joon threw long lashes.

 

"I'm only picking, besides it's ok Jimin your human it happens."

"I know that I'm not s-stupid."

"You feel embarrassed don't you?"

"No" Jimin clearly lied.

"Your such a bad liar it's cute."

"I'm not cute... All the time."

"I know now go get dressed."

 

Jimin left out the shower feeling so beside himself he went to his room and laid on the bed covering his face. "I need to get laid."

#######################################################################################################################################

They were at the company and Jimin told V what happened. V laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Fuck you it's not funny."

"You'd like to fuck me hmm Jiminie?"

"Your cruel for teasing me."

"Seriously Jimin you can't go more than two days without sex?"

Jimin sighed

"I can't help it I'm young."

"We're the same age, you need a boyfriend or counselling."

"Oh very funny."

 

Jimin saw Yoongi and he smiled.

"Come on let's go to choreo lover boy."

 

Today Jimins sexual frustrations were deffenently showing in his dancing. His body was slinky and sensual. The choreographer was impressed-if only he knew.

They finished choreo and went to vocals. His voice was raspy from smoking recently. He made a mental note to stop. Jimin went looking for Yoongi and he saw him in the studio.

"Yoongi it's time to go."

"Okay, what happened to your lip?" Yoongi said looking at his lower lips.

"I bit them too hard."

"If your hungry Jins cooking no need for all that."

"Everyones a comedian today huh."

Yoongi laughed

 

Jimin pressed the elevator button and went inside. When he turned around Yoongi didn't get on with him RM did and Yoongi stopped to talk to Tae in the other elevator.

Jimin whined.

"That doesn't sound good." Joon complained

"Ah shut up."

Jimin had forgotten the cigarette he put behind his ear until Joon scolded him.

"Stop smoking you'll kill yourself and your voice."

"I forgot it was there! Sorry ok I'm done I quit."

"You better listen to me."

"What do you want me to say father?"

"Smart ass I'm your hyung!"

"Yes you are daddy." Jimin said looking at Joon as he left the elevator putting the cig between his lips.

 

_Attitude_

_Where did that come from? Joons going to be pissed with me._

He shrugged unapologetically.

He went to the back where he was hidden by the trees and night sky. He lit the cigarette. _Last time for sure._ He inhaled the smoke letting it relax him. He heard footsteps coming his way and mentally questioned if he cared to put out his cigarette.

"I'm going to take your life Park Jimin." Joon said walking toward him earnestly.

Jimin took a long drag of the cigarette.

"Sorry I know I was wrong for saying that hyung."

"Your getting punished."

"How exciting, I hope I get spanked." _At this point self, WTF or Who TF do you think you are? God-cause your not._

Joon pushed him against the wall. Jimin took another drag. Joon took it from him and put it out. "Your going to clean the entire place including the rooms."

"I'm super sorry now, I regret come on that's too harsh a punishment."

"Oh it could be worse."

$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$

back home Jimin scrubbed the house and cleaned it top to bottom. It took forever and he was exhausted. He went to clean Yoongi's room. Yoongi was asleep and Jimin got on his knees and laid  his head on Suga's bed.

"You learned you lesson huh?"

"Hell yes. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No, your going to sleep with Joon tonight as double punishment."

Jimin sighed "He's such a picky sleeper."

"Enjoy."

 

Jimin went to Joons room. He groaned.

"Silence troll." Joon said grumpy

Jimin took his hoodie and pants off. He went to Joons drawer and put on a black t-shirt on which hung off his shoulder because it was oversized on him compared to Nam Joon. He got into bed bitterly. Jimin tried to get comfortable but he needed comfort. He in this moment missed hahving a boyfriend. Someone to cuddle with and _fuck._

He backed up closer to Joon. Getting more comfortable. Joons hands rested on top of Jimins thick thighs. his orange hair tickled joons chin and that's when he woke up.

"Hey your too close get your own space."  
"Go back to sleep you over grown giraffe."

"You brat." He slapped Jimins thigh hard. The two began to wrestle until they fell off the bed. Jimin was on top of Joon. Jimin attempted to crawl away until Joon pulled him by the ankle. Jimin grabbed the bed but was pinned down on the floor with his arms above his head. Jimins legs were around Joons waist. They were breathing heavy.

_Why isn't this Yoongi between my thighs? Jimin thought_

_What has gotten into him these days? Joon questioned mentally._

"Your crazy."

Jimin sighed

"Well you hit me."

"You attacked me."

"Bite me"

"What's with the attitudes?"

"I don't know?" Jimin whined frustrated by his own self. _If he was pressed up against me more this would feel really good._ Jimins mind was going into questionable territory now. _Don't think that brain-but if he could just rub up against me..._

Joon let go of his wrist. Jimin sat up staring at Joon.

 _I'm so horny if he fucked me I wouldn't complain._ Jimin shook the thought out his head.

 

"Can I go to my room?"

"Yeah out you go."

Jimin went to his room only to open his door to a naked Jungkook

_Why are you testing me Lord? Is because I don't go to church? Because I don't have a religion hm? I'm still a believer._

 

"Hey hyung." He said drying off. Jimins mouth went dry.

_God he's grown up._

"Hey Kookie." Jungkook turned around carelessly showing his length. Jimins eyes got wide.

"Damn." Jimin said accidentally.

"What's wrong?"

"No I um dropped an earring and lost it." He lied. Jimin got into bed and covered his head. He felt a hand tap his covers. He peaked out seeing Jungkook in boxers finally.

"Yes?"

"Good night hyung." He smiled.

"What an angel you are."

Jungkook laughed.

 

_What a big boy he is now-literally._ _I'm sliting my throat tonight I'm truly being tested._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Adderall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC CHAPTER AHEAD!!!!

It had been 7 days since Jimin had sex with Won and he had been busy with BTS. They were given the week off which for an idol is like having a month off. Especially since BTS is popular all they ever seem to do is work. They came home and Jimin fell on the couch. Joon taped his thigh and Jimin lifted his legs and then put his legs on top of Joons lap. They fell fast asleep.

 

About 2 hours later Jimin heard his phone ring. He answered it.

"Hey! Ji-Jimin where rare you right now?" Jackson said loudly

"Yeah I'm at this party you should come it's a blast."

"Oh alright I'll be there."

 

Jimin hung up his phone and went to his closet to look for something to wear. He put on some black leather pants which looked sinful on his thighs, along with a almost sheer white t-shirt. He grabbed his leather coat and was out the door. A party was just what he needed to start his break off. He made it to the party at this lush pent house.

"Jackson!" He shouted

"Jimin!" Jackson said hugging his friend.

"I knew you'd come."

"Now this is how you start a week off."

"Right, hey and the two floors above us are even apart of the party."

"Wow that's amazing."

"I'm gonna look for JB ok."

"Yeah see you." He said with excitement.

 

He decided to go to the third floor. As he walked to threw the hallways people were beyond themselves. They were drunk, high and anything in between. It was insanity which was in Jimins eyes _perfect_.

Jimin was on the top floor. He went inside and the music really did something to him. A server in a black lace mask offered him drugs on a platinum serving tray. E, cocaine an assortment of other drugs. Jimin took the cocaine. He said no and she walked away. He went to get a drink. He took a shot of vodka with a few mutual friends. Jimin went on the dance floor and his body slithered to the beat. People were fascinated with him.

"Hey the guy over the party wants to talk to you." His friend said.

Jimin looked over at a man with black slick hair. He was handsome and tall.

 

"Why?"

"All eyes are on you up here."

"Tell him if he's really interested he'd come to me."Jimin said full of confidence. His phone range.

"Hey where are you Jiminie?" Nam Joon asked

"I'm at a party with Jackson."

"Alright don't stay out to-" Joon was cut off because someone took Jimins phone and hung it up, he handed it back to Jimin. Jimin turned around. He was shocked to see the man over the party.

"You came." Jimin said looking surprised.

"I'm curious about you. Everyone infatuated with you."

"Especially you I see."

"Hm yes, but aren't you too young to be here?"

"I have a feeling you wouldn't care either way."

"True."

 

Another server came and the man over the club took two shot glasses with aderall and gave one to Jimin. Jimin took it and downed them along side a shot of Hennessey.

"Your interesting, you seem sweet until you do something that shocks me."

"I'm a lot of things."

 

They danced together the feeling started to in wrap him. The Adderall was really starting to work. They went to a private room and the man locked the door. He kissed Jimins neck and pushed him on the bed. He kissed down Jimins body undoing his pants.

 _Finally sex_ Jimin thought as he felt his length being covered by the warm wet cavern.

"Ahh!" Jimin moaned as the man sucked him off. Jimins hips moved on their own accord. He felt like it had been ages since he'd been touched like this. Jimin grabbed the mans hair at the nape of his neck. He throated Jimin who came hard. Jimin bit his lips. The man pulled Jimins pants off. The door opened and another person came in. The guy who came in was naked and he got on top of Jimin. He put a condom on him then lubbed him up and slid on top of Jimin.

Jimin closed his eyes tight as he felt the hot tight heat. He moved on Jimin hard and jimin grabbed his hips.

"Fuck." The guy riding him said.

The owner of the party took Jimins shirt off. He took his nipple in his mouth teasing. Jimin flipped the guy over and thrust inside him. He could feel the older guy behind him. He felt his tongue circling his entrance. It was so much pleasure Jimin could've died happy.

"Yes, yes keep going!" Jimin groaned. The mans tongue was a weapon. He heard him open the condom. He put it on himself and put lube on his length and Jimins entrance. He slid inside Jimin who gripped the sheets tighter as he could feel him inside. He was looking for Jimins spot and found it easily.

"Ugh!" jimins breath was heavy. He was very close. The man fucked him harder than what he had ever done with anyone before. He assaulted his prostate and he came hard. Trembling. The guy underneath him was spent. Jimin pulled out of him and he got off the bed and left, but the man behind him still hungered for Jimin he bit his ear.

"Aren't you glad you came."

"I'm happy every time I cum." jimin smirked. "Again." Jimin said with lust in his voice.

"With pleasure."

he felt him pull out of him taking his condom off. He pushed Jimin on his stomach and pushed Jimin knees in so that his plump ass was in the air while his torso rested on the bed. He licked that sinful tongue on his entrance again. He sucked on his hole and Jimin clawed the sheets. It honestly felt too good to be true. He felt the mans tongue dive inside circling his walls and jimin gripped his hair at the top of his own head. Jimins hips moved his hard length rubbing up against soft sheets.

"Mmm th-this is ahh torture." Jimin moaned his voice weak from so much pleasure. He smacked jimin ass and jimin bit his lips. This was a true first for him. He'd never had a threesome and he'd never had someone like this with him. He was really rough. Jimin knew he'd have bruises, his hand were tight on his cheek. he smacked his ass again but harder and jimin was going to fall to pieces. He came hard.

He was pulled up by his hair

_Rough, he's so rough_

"You like hurting me." Jimin said breathing

"Your catching on."

He pressed Jimin flat against his headboard. Jimin wanted it again, he didn't want to stop and he was curious _too curious_ about how far the man would go.

"Do what you want to me." Jimin said feeling a slight wave of regret and fear washing over him. His adrenaline was high though. The man slid inside Jimin this time without a condom. At least had lube on though.

 _Yes, it really does feel better without a condom it always does..._ Jimin admitted to himself. Jimin was always careful staying protected but this was different this was something he didn't want to be careful about. It was danger and felt like he was testing the limits.

 

He pressed Jimin head hard against the wall as he slammed into him. He clawed Jimin thighs drawing scars. He pulled out of him and practically threw him on the bed. He growled and Jimin grabbed the sheets above his head. The man kissed him hard and Jimin bit the mans lips so hard he drew blood.

_He liked it_

Jimin thought shocked mentally.

_He loves pain_

"Fuck me, don't be gentle I wanna hurt."

"Anything for my little whore."

_Whore? Never been called that during sex before-I don't like it, but this is an experience._

He pressed Jimins thighs down to the bed and because Jimin was very flexible they went there easily. He was really wide now and it was a different feeling then having sex with his legs more closed. Jimin arched his back the man grabbed his neck choking him and he closed his eyes and that was it... He was gone and he blacked out.

When Jimin woke back up it was morning. He stood up more sore than after dance practice and working out. He limped out the bed putting his cloth's back on. He ran his hand threw his thick hair. He saw people laid out on the floor. They were gone, passed out. Jimin saw the table with drugs and because he was in pain he took three Adderall pilld with a shot of jin. He shook his head and grabbed a baggie filled with Adderall.

_New Habit_

Jimin was used to drugs considering he took drugs when he was with Wonho occasionally. He left the building grabbing a black and gold Russian Sobraine from the table and lit it. _How often can you smoke a Russian sobraine?_

He left and went home by uber. When he was back home everyone was up. The Adderall was taking affect and he felt his pain sub side.

"Jimin why are you back so late."

He took a drag of the Sobraine and savored the taste.

"Jackson left earlier than what I did and I ended up staying at the hotel. I'm fine."

Jimin put the cigarette out and walked to his bed room. He took his cloth's off he was completely naked. He looked in the mirror his he had scratches on his thighs bruises on his hips. Taehyung and Jungkook came in.

"Oh my God hyung!" Jungkook said Tae covered his mouth and locked the door.

"Jiminie, what did you get yourself into?"

"Hard core sex-I was called a whhore and even choked, I had a threesome and drinking-drugs."

"Shit hyung are you stupid?" Jungkook said walking over to Jimin. "How are you even standing?" Jungkook looked at Jimins body up close. Tae went over to him and touched his bruises.

 

Jimin winced a little at the touch. Kookie sighed "I'm going to get you some ice."

Kookie left.

"Did it feel good?"

"Yeah at least some of the things."

Taehyung laughed and so did Jimin. Taehyung only wasn't worried because he was used to his night life and relationship antics. Jin came in and he was shocked at Jimins bruises and scars.

He closed the door in shock and locked it.

"Tae leave I need to speak to Jimin."

"What the hell Jimin? You can't keep living like this."

"Look hyung I'm fine I had an experience." Jin rubbed his hips and Jimin bit his lips.

_Don't think sexually, don't think sexually_

jin massaged his hips and a light moan escaped him.

"Feels good?"

Jimin nodded trying to keep the sexual tone out.

"You should lay down."

"Okay."

 

Jimin got into bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't deny he was tired.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Kissing

Jimin woke up feeling the soreness. He took a deep breath and leaned over his bed to his dresser and took three Adderall pills. He got out of bed and walked across the hall to the shower. He opened the door and Yoongi was in there. Jimin got in letting the water hit his face. Yoongi stared at Jimin for a moment.

"Bruises?"

"I had a rough night."

"You should learn how to be on your own. Kissing's probably isn't even special to you."Yoongi said looking at Jimin. Jimin looked up at Suga with a slight smile on his face.

"If someone can make me appreciate kissing then I'll appreciate it more if someone can show me it's worth appreciating."

Yoongi felt like Jimin was insinuating something along the lines of _kiss me_

 

Yoongi ignored the thought and continued to bath.

_Touch me Yoongi_

"Do you actually like kissing?"

"No."

Yoongi's eyes got wide.

 

"What why?" Yoongi was suprised

"I'll kiss if I know that that's what who I'm with wants to but I don't like kissing. I'd rather get straight to the point."

"Your very interesting I'll give you that Jiminie."

"I know it sounds weird."

"You just haven't been kissed by the right person."

"Maybe, but I don't so."

 

Yoongi turned off the shower and the two got out grabbing towels. Jimin felt those lovely pills run their course in him and there was no pain in his body. He felt happy and like he was on cloud nine. Jimin put on a black fitted t- shirt with black and ripped jeans.

 _Smoke_ Jimin thought, _no resist_

Jimin decided to go to V's room. Until he got a txt on his phone from none other than Wonho. Jimin rolled his eyes answering the phone.

"Hey come over."

"You do realize I'm not your on call whore."

"Aw come on Jiminie I know you must be dying by now."

"Actually I'm not I was just out last night."

"So like I said you must be dying."

Jimin chuckled

 

"More like your dying and need me."

"Maybe, you high?"

 

Yoongi walked by and he heard Won say 'are you high'. "He better be joking."

"He's being sarcastic hyung." Jimin said smiling. Jimin hung up the phone, he didn't feel like dealing with Won today. But _sex_ _none the less was always on his mind._

 

Jimin went into Joons room he needed to occupy his time and since Yoongi was going to be writing and Tae was out with Hope and Kookie he needed to be with someone. Anyone but Wonho at least.

 

"Hi Joon hyung."

"Hey what do you want brat?"

"Occupy my time."

"I'm not your entertainment."

"I can be yours." Jimin said looking at RM threw long lashes as he sat on his desk.

"Why does everything you say sound sexual?"

Jimin smirked.

 

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, you came just in time."

"Your welcome."

"Jin told me about your bruises."

Jimin rolled his eyes. "I'm okay Joon hyung."

"Look just be careful okay. "

"Alright." Jimin sighed

 

"How old were you when you first had sex?" Joon asked with a more serious tone and look on his face. He leaned back in his chair looking at Jimin.

"Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Um 13."

Joon's face was in complete shock.

"What?" Jimin said feeling slightly strange. "I feel like your looking at me threw a microscope."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but don't you think that's a bit too young?"

Jimin shook his head.

"I think your very hypersexual sometimes."

"Hy-hyper what?"

"Overly sexually active, sex addiction."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"What about sex makes you feel like you can't go without it?"

"I feel like I'm in therapy. Look don't over think it, I like - no I love how good sex feels and that's it ok. Simple."

"Okay, but why 13yrs old? Who was your first time with?"

"I didn't plan on having sex at 13, but it just happened. My friends older brother was 16 and one day when I was in his room we were talking and he asked me if I was gay. I knew I was, but I didn't feel comfortable around him so I said no. He didn't believe me..."

 

 _Jimin retelling his first time_ :

_"Jimin are you gay?" Junhyung asked with curiosity in his voice._

_Jimin was shocked by his boldness, but his friends brother was always like that. Blunt and straight to the point. Jimin swallowed feeling uncomfortable._

 

_"No." he said insecure._

_"Hm really? I don't believe you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Fiesty, I've always liked that about you."_

_Jimin tried to hide his smirk by biting his plump bottom lip._

 

_He walked over towards Jimin, he leaned down to jimins lips and traced them with his fingers. Jimin bit at his fingers._

_"Your very sexy Jimin."_

_"No I'm not." Jimin blushed._

_"Your so innocent it seems but I don't think you are." He tilted Jimin head back and he kissed his neck. Jimin clenched his fingers in the sheets. He crawled backwards and Junghyung crawled in between his legs. He attacked Jimin neck._

_"Ugh! Th-that feels." Jimin moaned_

_"Feels good." He whispered in his ear biting his ear lobe. Jimins hips began to move on their own accord. Junhyung slid his hand into Jimin jogging pants and Jimin shiverdf from the touch of his warm hand. He stroked Jimin and Jimin's eyes were closed tight._

_"Mmm, k-keep going." Jimins voice was filled with pleasure._

_He turned Jimin over pulling his pants down. He slid his tongue across Jimins hole and Jimins moan was much louder. He continued this relentless torture. Jimin was close to his release. That's when Junghyung grabbed lube and put it on his length and Jimins hole. He slid inside him with out warning. Jimin felt his mind blank. He felt himself being stretched and Jimins hands were gripping he sheets above his head._

_He never told Junhyung to stop even though it hurt so much. He told him the exact opposite._

_"Don't stop."_

_Then Junhyung did something right and hit his prostate. The feeling was amazing and the sound that escaped Jimin was enough to make any man fall to their knees. Junhyung thrust into that spot over and over again and Jimin came hard. he didn't want that delicious feeling to end._

 

 "You were way to young to be doing things like that with a 16 year old."

"He never forced me to do anything I wanted it. I liked it."

Joon shook his head.

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not I'm just saying it makes since why you are the way you are. How long can you go without sex?"

"None of your business." Jimin said getting down from RM's desk. He left and went to yoongi's room.

 

"No go away."

 Jimin sighed.

"Can I just sit on your bed, I don't want to be alone." Jimin sounded very vulnerable towards the end of that sentence. Yoongi turned around to look at him. In this moment he looked like a child.

"What's wrong?"Yoongi asked concerned

Jimin shook his head.

"Tell me."

"I think I'm weird now when I never thought I was before."

"Why?"

"Because I told Joon hyung I had sex when I was 13 and he said that it was strange for me to have done that at such a young age. I didn't plan it, it just happened."

"Well that is young, but as long as it was mutual at least, and that it was with someone a reasonable age to you."

"He was 16."

"Not terrible but certainly not ideal, but look that was a while ago."

 

Jimin sighed

"Jimin did he kiss you t all?"

"No.."

"That explains why kissing isn't genuine to you. He only wanted sex from you."

"Does that matter?"

 

Yoongi leaned over to Jimin and connected their lips and Jimin had honestly not expected it. Yoongi's lips were soft. His tongue slid inside his mouth but it felt... Different. It felt sweet but passionate. When Yoongi pulled away Jimin looked at him for a moment.

Jimin grabbed Yoonig's face and pulled it to his again and connected their lips. For the first time ever Jimin wanted and enjoyed kissing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Wait A Minute

Jimin didn't want that kiss to end. He grabbed Yoongi's collar pulling him between his legs. Jimin moaned in the kiss and that's when Suga pulled away. He smiled at Jimin as they caught their breath. Jimin was baffled by the kiss and already missed Suga's lips.

"Do you like me?" jimin asked yearning to know, that kiss said everything jimin wanted to hear and more.

"Yes, and I think you like me to."

jimin smiled "Yes. How come you didn't tell me when I broke up with Wonho?"

"Jimin you were a mess, plus I knew you'd need time to heal."

"So, are we together?" Jimin asked excited.

"Let's take it slower first, we should date and not jump into anything too fast. What if we don't like each other as much as we think."

"I think we already do."

"Why?"

"That kiss. it was different from any kiss I've had."

"That could just be chemistry."

jimin shook his head in disbelief.

 

Yoongi leaned over Jimin, a more dominating tone to his body movement which Jimin noticed. He connected their lips. Jimin fell into the kiss his thoughts going blank. The bedroom door opened and it was Nam Joon and V surprised at the two in front of them.

Yoongi pulled away and ran his hand down Jimins face.

"You two together?" Joon asked curiosity growing

"Dating." yoongi said as he turned to the two boys.

Taehyung gave a thumbs up with a dorky smile gracing his features.

"We're going grocery shopping do you want to come Yoongi hyung?" nam Joon asked

"Sure, I'll be back Jiminie."

"Okay."Jimin said still on the kissing high.

 

Suga left with Joon and Tae sat next to Jimin on yoongi's bed.

"Tell me everything." tae said excited

Jimin laughed he told Taehyung everything "Tae I have never been kissed like that before."

"Wow you two are meant for each other."

"I wanna have sex with him tonight."

"I mean you can, he's yours technically."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Suga was with Jin and RM at the grocery store.

"Wow so you two are a thing now." Jin said with a smile on his face. "You've always liked him though."

"Yeah I have Jin hyung, the only thing that worries me about Jimin is how serious will he take this?"

"More like how fats will he take this." Joon said "Jimins very hypersexual so anywhere he can have that consistently he'll stay, but I do think he has feelings for you. Or he wouldn't have felt something from that kiss."

"True." Jin added

 

"You're both right, I won't worry too much. However my goal is to not sleep with him until a month has passed."

"What?" Joon said surprised "He'll die. Let me know how that goes."

"Yeah let me know to, something tells me Jimin can be pretty convincing." Jin said looking at Yoongi with disbelief

They all nodded in agreeing

########################################################################################################################################

 

Night had fell and Jimin went into Yoongi's room.

"Hi." He said walking in running his hand threw his thick hair.

"You look like you want to cause trouble."

"I always want cause trouble hyung." He said as leaned against his desk.

 

"What are we doing for our date tomorrow?" Jimin asked looking at Yoongi expectantly.

"What do you want to do?"

 _You_ Jimin thought naughtily

 

"I don't care what we do."

"Okay let's have dinner together."

"Okay." Jimin said his smile growing bigger.

 

Yoongi stood up and stretched. He walked over to his bed. Laying on top of it with his eyes closed. Jimin walked over to the end of the bed.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm always tired Jiminie."

"Don't be tired now we should be together." Jimin crawled on top of Yoongi. He sat directly on top of Yoongi's crotch as he grabbed his shirt and pulled his to sit up.

 

"We should go to bed." Yoongi said until Jimin kissed him. Jimin deepend it with his tongue, he explored Yoongi's mouth until Yoongi took the kiss over.

"Mmm." Jimin moaned as Yoongi's has rested on his waist while the other one on his hips. jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. He arched up against Yoongi. He moved his hips slowly and seductively on Yoongi. Yoongi had to admit Park Troublemaker Jimnie knew what he was doing. Jimin pulled away from the kiss and kissed Yoongi's neck.

 

"Jimin let's stop ok."

"Why?" Jimin asked and then bit Suga's ear.

"I'm serious ok, look we don't have to sleep with each this soon."

Jimin looked into Yoongi's eyes.

"It's ok I want to, I really want to."

"I don't."

"Huh?"

"Look I want us to really get to know each other in a different way without using sex for a little bit."

 

Jimin swallowed hard.

Yoongi chuckled "Your being dramatic."

"Yoongi I'm serious I can only last a day without sex, after that I get all hot and everything suddenly turns me on."

"Well your gonna have to work hard. Try for me okay. I want you to last three days without it."

Jimin grumbled "Worst three days of my life Min Yoongi hyung." He said pouting

 

Yoongi grabbed Jimin butt and kissed him. It was an even happier surprise when Yoongi bit his bottom lip.

_Fuck me please Suga_

 

"Enjoy kissing for now ok."

"I do enjoy kissing you, its exciting. Sex would be even better though.

"None for you."

"djsagdhj" Jimin grumbled inaudible sounds.

 

 

This was going to be a long wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Frustarted

Jimin was sweating hard in his sleep. soft moans escaping his lips as his dreams tortured him. He tossed and turned over and over again. He woke up looking around the room. Tae was staring at Jimin. He got up from his bed and went over to his bed.

"Your dying aren't you."

"Y-yes."

"Damn why don't you take a shower."

"Yeah I'll do that."

 

Jimin went to the bathroom turning on the shower. He was letting the water hit him. He stroked himself. He knew he had to release some of the tension. He licked his lips thinking about Yoongi doing this for him instead of his own hand.

"Mmm." A light moan escaped him. He knew he couldn't be too loud, someone might wake up. Jimin sped up feeling himself approach his climax. His eyes close tight he came savoring the feeling of release. His release was rinsed down the drain and he grabbed a spoof as he began cleaning himself. He heard someone come in and when he turned around it was Kookie.

 _Fuck_ Jimin thought attempting to ignored Kookie _naked, wet, mouth watering body_ Jimin shook his head trying to keep calm. He felt Jungkook wash his back. Jimin swallowed hard.

 

"You up too huh."

"Obvious."

Jungkook nudged jimin laughing at Jimins smart mouth.

 

 

"Your dying aren't you." jungkook whispered

"No!"

jimin felt jungkook run his hands up Jimins thigh. Jimin bit his lip.

"I hope he makes you wait longer."

"Your cruel."

"I'm only teasing."

"I noticed." Jimin turned around making a face. He got out the shower.

 

He got dressed. Maybe going for a walk would be nice. Jimin went for a nice walk. he wasso sexually frustrated trying not to smoke was challenging. When he realized where he was he instantly turned around.

_Wonho's apartment, great. I'm already trying to cheat. This is only day two. He said three days. Hopefully my efforts are rewarded._

 

Jimin was back home and he went into Yoongi's room.

"Oh your up Jiminie."

_Please fuck me very hard already._

"Yoongi." Jimin said closing and locking Yoongi's door. Yoongi shook his head. Jimin licked his lips removing his sweater. He kissed Yoongi's lips feeling completely unable to stop himself.

He palmed Yoongi who took in a deep breath.

 

"Be good Jimnie."

"I can't I want you so bad." His raspy voice was seductive. Jimin traced his sinful tongue on Yoongi's bottom lip. _Jimin are you trying to make me lose myself? Yoongi thought Don't give Yoongi_

"Fuck me Yoongi." Jimin begged against Suga's lips. Jimin turned around pressing his firm ass against Suga's crotch.

"Jimin one more day baby ok?"

Jimin was listening anymore.

"No Yoongi, please." He kissed down Yoongi's body as he got on his knees. Yoongi grabbed Jimin lifting him off the floor.

Jimin was beyond frustrated.

 

He pulled away from Yoongi his insides screaming for touch.

"You look up seat."

"Am I not attractive enough to you? What is it huh?" Yoongi connected their lips.

"That's not it Jiminie I just want us to not focus on sex before we get to know each other in a different way."

"Fuck different way I've known you for years, I want to be with you but Yoongi what about what I need?"

"You don't need sex you want it."

Jimin sighed folding his arms.

 

"Your killing me. You sacrifice nothing while I suffer."

"Jimin I want you as well but just, let's take it slow."

"Fine...Okay."

Yoongi smiled and kissed the top of Jimin head. Jimin left out of Suga's room and went to his own taking 4 Adderall pills. _Fuck everything he thought._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, subscribe, leave kudos and plenty of compliments


	10. Condition

Jimin was sitting on top of Yoongi's lap picking with him. Yoongi liked seeing Jimin less stressed and more happy. Yoongi had recently realized that Jimin sought validation and comfort threw sex and the idea of that bothered Yoongi. He made it his mission to show Jimin a different side to a relationship. The two had been on two dates on their break days.

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck. Yoongi kissed Jimin and it was so instant how quickly Jimin responded. Jimin was very sensual and that had always been present especially when performing, but when it comes to physical affection his mind was one track.

"Mmm" Jimin moaned as he moved his hips on Yoongi making their crotch's touch. Yoongi kissed Jimins neck, his tongue teasing. Jimin was in _heaven_. It had been so long since he'd been with someone physically.

Yoongi picked Jimin up and dropped him onto his bed.

 

"Y-yoongi." He moaned when he felt Yoongi's hand slid inside his pants. His thumb played around with his slit and Jimin was losing it.He was sensitive after having not had sex for not one but two weeks. Which was ages for Jimin. He'd masturbated everyday and it still wasn't enough.

"Off." Yoongi command tugging on Jimins pants. Jimin pulled them off eagerly.

"You've been so good Jiminie."

"Yes, I have." He said his voice weak from want and pleasure. Jimin pulled his sweater off and then he unbuttoned Yoongi's jean. He bit his lips as he watched yoongi strip down into nothing.

 

"Your excited."

"Hell yeah."

Yoongi smirked at Jimins eagerness showing unshameful.

 

Yoongi put lube on his length but Jimin pushed Yongi on his back. He slid on top of his length taking a deep breath not even wanting to be stretched.

"Your insane." Yoongi said breath heavy

 

Jimin closed his eyes as the feeling of being filled was back and he felt _amazing._ He lifted up then back down on Yoongi who gripped his hips.

"Ugh!" Jimin moaned shameless his hands on Yoongi's chest. Jimin started to move faster and Yoongi groaned which went straight to Jimins groin.

"Faster baby." He breathed. Jimin speed up sweat begging to form.

"Yoongi you feel so-so good." He said leaning down to Yoongi's ear as he bit the lobe. Jimin was freak and he would do almost anything sexual.

 

Yoongi thrusted up and Jimin gripped the bed sheets as Yoongi took control. Jimin felt dizzied. Yoongi flipped them over and he fucked Jimin hard. He hit Jimins sweet spot and the sound that came from Jimins lips was sinful.

"Ah-ughh! Don't stop." He begged

Yoongi could tell Jimin was close and he gripped his length and stroked Jimin. Jimin came scratching yoongi's back. Jimin was panting and Yoongi took his lips. They were breathing so heavy.

 

"Ah again." Jimin moaned

Yoongi licked Jimins nipple and he shuttered. They were starting round two and Jimin was more than willing.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########################################################

Later on that night Jimin woke up feeling sore but a good kind of sore in his book. He wet to the kitchen in Yoongi's white t-shirt. Namjoon was getting juice.

He looked and noticed the shirt Jimin had on.

"I assume your dreams came true tonight."

"That's not the only thing that came tonight."

Namjoon laughed "Alright bad boy."

"Why aren't you asleep Joonie hyung?"

"Your noises kept me awake." He said glancing up at Jimin while he drank his juice.

"Did I entertain you?"

"Yeah sure-I appreciated the lack of sleep."

"You liked hearing me I'm sure." Jimin teased following Joon to his room.

 

"You need to come with a warning sign. Your never like this with Yoongi. No-I get the sassy you."

"I'm giving it to you the way you wanted."

"Mm really?" He said sarcastic

Jimin laughed Joon pushed him on the bed. Jimin looked up at Joon threw his lashes.

 

"Shouldn't you be asleep with your man?"

"Why do care? Do you wish it was you?"

"Don't over exacerbate your own worth." jimin rolled his eyes

"I'll go since you don't trust yourself alone with me."

Joon laughed shaking his head.

 

 

 

Jimin left and Taehyng was out in the hallway shaking his head at him.

"What?"

"Your flirting with Joon hyung again."

"No I'm not."

"Look you shouldn't go into those uncharted territories. Y-yoongi doesn't know does he?"

Jimin looked down on the ground.

 

"I-I know I'm going to tell him... Maybe"

"Why maybe?"

"Because that was before Yoongi."

"I know but don't invite those feelings to-"

 

Yoongi's bedroom door opened and he smiled lazily at the two.

Jimin blew him a kiss and Yoongi rolled his eyes smiling. Tae gave him one last look that said _I'm judging you_. Jimin sighed walking to Yoongi's room.

_Get out of my head old thoughts...Why is it everytime I have a good thing I do everything in my power to ruin it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Insecure

Jimin was staying late at Big Hit working on choreo at 3 am in the morning. He was so tired but he was very hard on himself with dance. Harder on himself with danced compared to singing.

He sighed feeling his frustrations. The door opened as Jimin hand his arm covering his face as he breathed heavy. He was laying on his back on the floor.

"You okay?" Yoongi asked

"Yeah just frustrated."

"Well you should call it a night."

"Yeah I guess so, let's go."

"No your going home with Joon."

"Why? I want to go home with you." Jimin wined

 

Yoongi grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. Jimin kissed Yoongi. He wanted so badly to deepened it but Yoongi pulled away.

"Go." He said shewing him away. Jimin frowned.

"I haven't spent that much time with you..."

Yoongi kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry about that but, we are idols babe. I'll be home soon." Jimin nodded trying not to pressure Yoongi.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2@@

Jimin was in the company car with Joon. He slammed the car door sighing with an attitude.

"Your mad he didn't go home with you huh?"

"Well obviously Joonie. Drive." He said looking straight ahead. Namjoon turned on the car and drove but not home.

 

Jimin looked out the window noticing where they were. He leaned against the window. Namjoon turned off the car and opened the windows. jimin reached in the dashboard and pulled out a cigarette from the pack. Namjoon did the same he lit jimins cigarette then his own.

"Why did you take me here Joon?"

"Remember I used to always take you here when you were frustrated."

"Yeah I know I just...Huh thank you."

"Your welcome." Joon smirked Jimin slipped his shoes off and put his legs across Joons lap.

 

"What's up?"

"I'm upset at how I look doing the dance and I'm more upset that Yoongi and me have spent zero time with each other."

"It's okay kid. A your an amazing dancer you're your biggest enemy and B we're IDOLS! Of course were busy.Plus yoongi hyung stays late like you do."

Jimin pouted

"Come on this is really about sex isn't it."

Jimin looked up at Joon his eyes telling the truth faster than he could deny it.

 

"I thought so. How long has it been?"

"Two weeks."

"That is a little bit, but don't worry this weekend we have free."

"If he's not too tired!"

 

Joon chuckled "Hey don't sweat the small stuff shrimp."

Jimin made a face taking another huff of his cigarette. "We should come here more often."

"I know babe."

"You haven't called me babe in a while-wow." Jimin said giggling.

"This place is bringing back all those memories."

 

"So... Enough about me-what about you Joonie?"

"Well besides work I've been dating this girl. She's really pretty."

"Not prettier than me." Jimin teased. "Besides your not that into her."

"Wait no don't do that." Namjoon complained.

"Do what tell the truth?"

"No try and convince me that I don't like someone."

 

"You know what you don't want to hear me because its the truth. Look I think-no I know you don't like someone when the first thing you say about them is how pretty they are. Your too smart, people bore you easily. You need craziness."

"The sad thing is your right."

"I know."

"Maybe I just shouldn't date."

"Let them come to you hyung."

 

"Thanks shorty."

Jimin rolled his eyes.

 

############################################################################################$##############

When they made it home Suga's room was locked. Jimin made a face. He sent a txt to Suga's phone.

Jiminie: Are you home?

Yoongie:

Jimin yawned he knocked on the door and there wasn't a sound coming from there. He went to his room and he felt very lonely in his bed.

 _Resist resist... Don't go into Joon's room... Bad idea. You have a past with him. Fuck my life._ Jimin got out of bed and went to the couch turning on the tv. He sighed inwardly.

 

 

Hours had gone by and it was 6am in the morning. Jimin looked up from the tv and saw Yoongi who had on different cloth's.

"Your back so late Yoongi."

"Yeah sorry I'm so late, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep... Didn't want to be alone."

"You could've slept with one of the members-Joon has a room to himself or Jin."

Jimin shook his head, he pulled Yoongi's sleeve. Yoongi sat on the couch. Jimin crawled into his lap.

 

"I wanted to sleep with you in your bed." He leaned in and kissed Yoongi. _Different Fragrance_ Jimin thought.

"What?" Yoongi asked

"Who were you with?"

"Hm?"

"You have on different cloth's and you don't smell like yourself."

"Oh I went to visit a friend." Jimin made a face.

 

 "Are you cheating on me?"

"What?" Yoongi said shocked at Jimins blatant honesty.

"Did you have sex with someone else?"

"No I would never do that to you. I've never done that to anyone."

"Good."

"Relax ok, besides let's go to bed." Yoongi smiled.

 

Jimin shook his head. "I don't want to go to bed." Jimin looked into Yoongi's eyes his arousal showing. Jimin unbuttoned Yoongi's pants. He reached inside grabbing his length.

"J-jiminie come on let's not tonight I'm tired."

"It's been two weeks Yoongi I want you so bad." Jimin groaned.

"No baby-I'm mmm" Yoongi moaned softly "The others will wake up."

"Let them." Jimin whispered in Yoongi's ear.

 

Jimin rolled his hips on top of Yoongi's letting their erections rub against each other.

"Jimin stop."

Jimin could feel his heart racing. "You don't have to do anything i'll do all the work, just relax."

 

Jimin removed his boxers and went to his room grabbing lube. He slicked up Yoongi's length and got on top of him. _Finally_ Jimin thought as he felt Yoongi fill him. He moved up and down on Yoongi and Suga grabbed his hips.

"Ugh Jimin." Yoongi groaned.

Jimin moved faster now. He knew Yoongi was tired so he had to speed up this process.

"Fuck!" Jimin moaned too loud for Yoongi's comfort.

Yoongi kissed him to stop jimins noises. Yoongi thrusted upward to speed the process up.

"Yes, yes oh!" Jimin clawed Yoongi's shoulder which probably would leave marks. Jimin wasn't the silent type. He wanted endless sex and he wanted to be as loud about it as he wanted.

 

 "Y-yoongi-" he moaned but was cut off by Yoongi's hand. He orgasm and Yoongi followed. Jimin.'s head laid in the crook of Yoongi's neck.

Yoongi kissed Jimins lips then he looked at him.

"Better now?" Yoongi asked

"I will always feel better after sex... But do you? I think it's easier for you to go without than me. Sometimes when we haven't had sex in a long time I question if your still attracted to me." His raspy voice was low now.

"I'm sorry babe. I hate that you feel like that, but know that I could never not be attracted to you. I adore you Jimin, come on let's go to bed-together."

Jimin smiled and they went to Yoongi's room. As they lay in bed Jimin laying on top of Suga's chest a small seed which was planted by himself was starting to sprout.

 

_Cheater... Liar... Jimin thought inwardly_

_I know he's lying to me about something... Or someone, he's cheating on me. I just know it_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Friend

liar, _cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar, cheat, liar_

That's all Jimin could think about when he saw Yoongi at practice. Yoongi picked up his cell phone and he left the room. Jimin walked up over to Namjoon and leaned against him.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon whispered

"He's cheating on me."

"Are you sure about that? Yoongi adores you."

"I don't think so... I think he liked me better as a friend."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yeah you know I did."

Joon sighed.

 

When Yoongi came back inside he was smiling ear to ear. Someone came in with him and jimin _knew_ this was yoongi's so called _friend._

"Who's this?" Jimin asked skeptically.

"This is my friend Jiho." Yoongi smiled

"Call me Zico."

 

"I know who you are, everyone does your very popular." Jimin bowed

"Your cute." Zico said licking his lips as he looked at Jimin with interest in his eyes.

Jimin glanced over at Yoongi for a second feeling slightly _shocked_   that Yoongi clearly hadn't told him that they were together.

 

"He's my boyfriend." Yoongi said

Zico looked him up and down. "Ah so this is your sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie my names Jimin." jimin said his sassiness showing. "-Jimin!" yoongi said slightly shocked. "He's your hyung"

"Oh I'm really jealous now he's feisty." Zico smirked. Jimin had managed to _peak_ Zico's interest.

 

"Alright you ready to go Suga?"

"Yeah"

yoongi kissed Jimins cheek. "I'll see you were going to the studio to record."

Jimin shrugged.

 

When they left V went over to Jimin.

"You worried?"

"I shouldn't even care."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Later on Jimin went outside on top of the roof. He sighed walking to look over the building.

"Want a smoke?" Jimin turned around to see Zico.

"No thanks-HYUNG." Jimin put emphasis on the hyung. Zico chuckled. Zico pulled out his pack of cigerettes and put one between his lips. 

"Here I know you want one."

"Fine." jimin put it between his full lips and Zico lit it for him.

 

"Mmm you have sexy lips." Jimin coughed at Zico's blunt compliment.

"Um... t-thank you I suppose. Don't you think your over stepping your boundaries?"

"What boundaries?"

"Your flirting with your friends boyfriend."

"Me flirting? Naw not me I'm just complimenting you. It was an honest statement I mean your lips are nice and full." He walked up close to Jimin.

"Move back."

 

"You don't want me to."

Jimin blew smoke in his face. Zico smirked.

"I like your attitude."

"People do want what they can't have.

 

"Mmm who's says I can't have you?"

"Again I'm your friends boyfriend."

"I bet you two won't last another month."

 

Jimin froze wondering did Zico know something he didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what-never mind, but if I'm right you know where to find me." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Not Even A Month

Jimin was worried... Worried sick after what Zico told him. He found it hard to think straight in the morning and even harder to sleep at night. He couldn't even get used to sleeping next to Yoongi. Yoongi had began to distance himself from jimin. He almost reverted back to how they were before they were together.

It made Jimin sick. Jimin didn't even want to kiss or touch Yoongi.

Now he was in Namjoons room pacing.

"He said he didn't even think we'd last a month."

"Did you tell Yoongi that?"

"Like he'd tell me. He'd just lie."

"I hate that your going threw this."

"Joonie hyung what do I do?"

 

Joons door opened and it was none other than Yoongi.

"Hey Jimin you busy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you busy?"

"n-no."

 

Jimin followed Yoongi to his room. Jimin closed the door. Yoongi kissed him and Jimin was shocked to say the least.

"Let's go out."

"Go-out?"

"Yes, on a date. We haven't done anything special with each other and that bothers me."

"It does?"

"Yes silly. Now go get ready."

"Um sure, yes."

 

 

 

 

Jimin went to his room confused

"Where are you going?" V asked

"Yoongi wants to go on a date."

"That's cute."

"I don't know why he'd ask me out?"

 

Jungkook chuckled "He's your boyfriend duh."

"Yeah my cheating-lying ass boyfriend."

"Yoongi hyung cheated on you?" Jungkook said shocked

"I think he is."

V rolled his eyes

 

"Really Jiminie you still think that?"

"Uh yeah"

"Are you sure you just don't want Zico"

"Excuse me?" Jimin turned to V

 

"Well you have a track record."

"For what? I've never cheated

"Yeah but you'd have sex with anyone interested in you."

"Fuck you tae." Jimin walked out the room

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin was uninterested in whatever Yoongi said that night. he couldn't even hide, but what was even more disappointing is that Yoongi never noticed his disinterest. Yoongi looked back for a second.

"Myungsoo!" Yoongi said happy as _hell_

"Babe" The handsome man said walking over to the table.

 

"This is Jimin."

"Ah yes I'm just _Jimin._ "

Yoongi made a face at Jimin.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Mm bitter of you to forget that part."

"Jimin what's wrong with you?"

Jimin stood up.

"And who are you to him his actual boyfriend?" Jimin said with irritation.

"I'm just a friend." Myungsoo said

"Ha lies... all lies. Maybe the better question is who did you used to be?"

"His ex is who I am but we stayed friends."

"I bet your really good friends, thank you for satisfying him at night as well. he's not even remotely interested in me."

 

 

Jimin left the table. Yoongi sighed chasing after him. Jimin took 4 Adderall pills and pulled out a cigarette.

"Are you insane?" Yoongi said

"Y-your un fucking believable, don't play me for stupid Yoongi. I know your fucking him." Jimin spit venom in every word.

"Jimin how many times do I have to tell you I'm not cheating on you."

"Take me home."

 

 

They got in the car and they were home. Yoongi stopped the car and went to touch jimins cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me." He said getting out the car and slamming the door.

"What's

happening?" Taehyung questioned

Jungkook shrugged confused

 

Yoongi came inside and grabbed Jimin who pulled away. jimin went to Yoongi's room where he knew they'd finish arguing. yoongi slammed the door.

"I-I've been cheated on before and I know that you are."

 "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't have sex with someone else." Jimin felt the Adderall hit him like a brick. it was calming him down.

Yoongi kissed him.

 

 _What do I do?_ jimin thought. He wanted Yoongi but he didn't want to be played. He let Yoongi roam his mouth. Yoongi pushed Jimin on the bed. Yoongi kissed his neck.

"Mmm." Jimin moaned "Y-yoongi"

"Yes"

"I want to break up with you."

"What?"

"Because even if you aren't cheating your not happy with me. You treat me like a friend not a boyfriend." Yoongi froze "You know it's true."

"I care about you."

"I've never doubted that but we just don't work in a relationship."

Yoongi sat up. He nodded his head.

"I think your right... I'm sorry I ended up hurting you."

"Yeah... I am too, but I forgive you.

3#########################3333############################3#########################3333###################

Jimin felt exhausted but he had some where to be. When he left yoongi's room everyone had head everything.

"We're not together if anymore." Jimin walked out the door.

He sent a txt to Zico.

 

Zico: Where are you we need to talk.

Jimin: I thought you'd never ask

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Jimin was at Zico's very nice apartment. He sat down on his couch. Zico sat next to him.

"Wait so not even a month and you broke up." He laughed

"Your an ass hole." Jimin said getting up.

 

"Hey wait, wait stay."

"No I-"

Zico kissed him. jimin pulled away. He was soon pressed against Zico's bedroom door.

"You what they say, the best way to get over someone else is to get under someone else."

"Yeah and I'm a firm believer in that but it won't be you-ahh!" Jimin was cut off by Zico's hand in his pants.

 

 _Say no Jimin please say no... He thought to himself_.

Zico kissed him and _Jimin bit his lip._

"Ouch." Zico said smirking "I like that side of you."

"I'll bite you again." Jimin threatend

"I hope so."

 

Zico picked Jimin up and Jimin leg just innately wrapped around his waist.

_Fuck Yoongi-friend or not ... He didn't think about me- why should I for him?_

 

Zico's pulled Jimins pants off after tossing him on his bed. Jimin slipped off his shirt and he was now naked. Zico smirked as he removed his own cloth's. He crawled between Jimins thighs and his teeth grazed one of them.

"Mm again." Jimin moaned

Zico granted his request. He sucked on his thigh leaving a mark. It drove Jimin insane.

"When you moan it's music to my ears." Zico praised

He took Jimin nipple between his lips sucking and licking the nub as his finger teased the other one.

"Fuck!"

Jimins hands ran threw Zico's hair.

 

Jimin pulled Zico up and his and wrapped around Zico's length stroking him. Zico groaned. Jimin went to kiss Zico but pushed him back on the bed.

"You don't want me to kiss you?"

"A little birdy told me you don't like kissing. So don't kiss me."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, trust me you'll like me soon enough. Maybe after tonight."

"Your being arrogant now."

Zico chuckled

 

"Turn over- sweetie." Zico said dominantly

Jimin gave him a look "Bossy" he turned over still. Zico smirked.

"And don't call me sweetie" Jimin complained

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Jimin laughed at that.

 

"Why are you so bossy Zico?"

"I'm used to being bossy, I'm a leader for a reason." He down jimins spine.

"You can't be like that with me-besides you don't impress me with that approach."

"Oh really we'll see about that."

jimin soon felt Zico's tongue glide across his entrance and Jimin gripped the sheets closing his eyes tight. Zico could feel Jimins body tighten. He continued his assault on his entrance his tongue was absolute torture.

 

"Ughh! Ji-ho!" He moaned loudly

He sucked the small hole and Jimins body was trembling with pleasure.

"I-I'm going to-ahh"

"I want you to sweetie-come for me."

Jimins breath was heavy and he felt himself climaxing. He came the next time Zico sucked.

"Aahh Jiho!"

Zico kissed his left cheek and turned Jimin over. Jimins cheeks were flushed.

 

"mmm you such a turn on for me."

"Jiho-fuck me."

Zico licked his lips "As you wish."

 

He lubed his hard throbbing length and slid inside Jimin without a second thought.

"Damn you feel good." Zico gasped. Zico moved and Jimin could feel himself getting hard again.

"S-slower." jimin said trying to adjust to Zico's size.

Zico kept his eyes on Jimin. He pushed all the way in.

"Oh my-ugh." Jimin moaned his back arching.

 

Zico pulled back and slid in again slowly.

"Mmph fuck sweetie tell me what you want."

"Move faster"

Zico picked up the pace and when he did he hit his sweet spot. Jimin gribbed the pillow above his head. Biting his thick bottom lip. It was a painful pleasure that Jimin wasn't used to. His body wasn't used to Zico's yet but it felt good at the same time.

Zico slammed into him testing it. Jimin gasped opening his eyes and looking into Zico's eyes. He did it again aiming at his prostate.

"Aah!" Jimin almost scream he covered his mouth.

"No, don't cover your mouth. be as loud as you want."

 

Which was a plus for a noisey Jimin.

"Again-don't stop Jiho."

Zico thrust into Jimin. They kept their eyes on each other never looking away. Jimin wrapped his legs around Zico's waist and Zico clawed at his thigh.

"You can take rough well." Zico said licking his lips. Voice husky

"I like it rough daddy."

Zico smirked "you know what your doing huh?" Zico went harder and Jimin was closer than what he expected. He gripped Zico's hair hard and they still looked into each others eyes.

"Ugh-Jiho don't stop! Cum for me daddy." He moaned voice raspy and sexy.

They came together and they kept moving against each other getting the most out of their orgasms. Jimin pulled Zico into a deep kiss. Zico slipped his tongue in circling Jimins. They moaned in each others mouth. Jimin rolled on top of Zico still kissing.

They pulled away breathing hard. They looked at each other both feeling surprised by the level of attraction they had for each other.

"I told you so." Zico breathed

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Bad Blood

Jimin came in late Yoongi was at the island with his head held down. Jimin coughed letting his presence be known. Yoongi looked up his face showing worry.

"I was worried sick. You didn't go back to Wonho did you?"

Jimin rolled his eyes sitting next to Yoongi at the kitchen island.

"No, I was with Zico."

Yoongi paused looking slightly worried.

 

"W-why were you with Zico?" 

"I slept with him, at first I went to talk to him but well..."

"You just can't help it huh? He's my friend why would you do that?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just a bad person."

"That hurt Jimin... I wish you wouldn't have done that. Were you mad at me?"

"Obviously I was mad at you, I-I wish I didn't but-"

Yoongi slammed his hands on the counter.

 

"Why are you so spiteful-did you think I would forgive you?" yoongi's voice rose and it made Jimin get defensive.

"Look I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you to forgive me-and I don't give a damn if you ever do!"

Yoongi stood up walking away.

"Your one to talk about being hurt when you lied about cheating on me!"

"I never slept with anyone!"

"You were in love with someone else while you were with me!"

 

Yoongi froze

"J-jimin that situation was... I didn't mean to-"

"Don't explain that to me. I hope you and Myungsoo are very happy, but next time you try and point a finger at me rethink what you did that drove me to doing what I did. That's called cause and effect."

Jimin got up and went to his room slamming the door.

 

 

 

Namjoon came out of his room. He went over to Yoongi.

"Hey I heard everything... Was he telling the truth?"

Yoongi nodded

"Well why date Jimin when you felt so strongly about someone else?"

"I didn't plan on falling for L it just happened when I was with Jimin. Instead of breaking things off with Jimin I just wasn't good to him."

Namjoon sighed

"He hurts easily Yoongi hyung... I just wished you'd told me and I could've let you know what to do."

"It's my own doing. He slept with Zico to get back at me."

Namjoons eyes widen " Zico's a playboy."

"That's Jimins type. Anyway I'm going to bed... I just hope he forgives me."

"He will in time. He's just hurt, I'm sure he feels like he's never good enough for anyone he's with though. I'm going to go talk to him."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@#########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Joon knocked on the door. Jimin heard the door knock he just didn't feel like talking. He took 5 Adderall pills and crawled into bed. Namjoon opened the door anyway.

"Hey Jimin."

...

He sat on his bed.

"I heard what happened."

...

"Jiminie talk to hyung."

"Why is it so hard to love me- no it's hard for people to even like me." His voice was low.

"Hey that's not true-"

"But it is! I've never been with anyone who... Who just wants me."

"Maybe it's who your picking?"

"Now, because I was with Yoongi who was no where near a playboy and... He was in love with someone else while with me. He didn't even have the decency to tell me and break up with me. He made me look crazy even though he knew the truth."

"That's his fault not yours."

jimin shrugged.

 

"It doesn't matter Joon hyung I just want to sleep now. I'll forgive Yoongi like I do anyone else and just focus on work."  He said nonchalantly

"You're going to find someone who really like you Jiminie."

"No I won't. I wish you liked me, I don't think you'd ever hurt me. You like girls though."

"I'm not perfect in relationships."

"You're perfect to me." Jimin said sweetly. He sat up and kissed Joons cheek. "Thank you for being there for me. Unlike anyone else."

"It's no problem, but don't worry I'm telling you. There's someone special waiting for you."

"Yeah whatever you say hyung." Jimin chuckled

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next day Jimin woke up to his phone buzzing. He took his Adderall pills and shook his head to wake up. He lookedat his phone and it was a txt from Zico.

Jiho: Are you busy tonight?

Jiminie: No, why?

 

Jimin got up and went to take a shower. Yoongi was in there. Jimin sighed but he knew it was pointless in dwelling. Yoongi was shocked Jimin got in. It was silence at first.

"Hey Jimin I wanted to say sorry for hurting you."

Jimin chuckled. "No it's alright. As long as your happy, I mean besides your in love. That's big."

"Yeah I suppose, but how are you."

"Fine, I've been hurt so many times it doesn't even sting." Jimin said sarcastically "Were only meant to be friends, there's no point in me dwelling. At least we ended quickily before I fell for you... Bastard." Jimin mumbled the last part as he walked out the shower.

He felt the Adderall working and it seemed like this wouldn't be to horrible of a day.

 

He got dressed and looked at his phone. Something very strange was txt to him by Zico

Jiho: Good let's go on a date tonight.

Jimin made a face. "I'm confused?" He went to Kookie.

"Kookie your young and attractive what does this txt say to you?" He showed him and Kookie laughed

"Hyung your so dense, it means exactly what he said. A date."

"Why would he want to go on a date with me?"

"He likes you duh."

 

Jimin sent Zico a txt

Jiminie: No charlatan

Jiho: Lmao, I'm not a charlatan just say yes

Jiminie: Hell no

 

He closed his phone. That's the end of that I suppose. I will not be tricked again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Something Bout U

Namjoon laid on top of Jimin, his head resting on Jimins stomach as the younger played in his hair.

"So you think you should break up with her?"

"Yeah, I think you were right."

"When it comes to you liking someone I always am." Jimin chuckled

"Wish you could give yourself advice like this."

"That's what your here for Joonie."

 

"How you holding up since you and Yoongi broke up?"

"Well I feel unattractive, like no one wants me and let's not mention how horny I am."

Joon grabbed Jimins thigh and pulled him down to eye level.

"Look you are very attractive, anyone would want you and already does and that last part is a you problem."

"Let's make it an us problem."

"Nope."

 

"I know I'm joking, have you ever been with a guy?"

"Yeah."

"Wait-huh?" Jimin said shocked

"I tried it and it wasn't for me. Though I didn't make it far at all."

"Well at least there was effort. Hm you never know I bet I could convince you otherwise."

"In your fucking dreams Park Jimin."

"Are you doubting me mr. everyone wants me?"

 

"Look i'm not interested in men its not for me."

jimin pouted

"You know i'm shocked you don't like women as well. Since you want sex all the time it seems like you'd want it from anyone. Men-women"

"I've never been attracted to women."

"Wow really I adore women."

"There's something we don't have in common. Well since we're here in this position we might as well make good use of it."

 

Jimin playfully pulled Namjoon closer. he didn't even know he himself would react as their groins brushed each other. Jimin suppressed his own moan by biting his lip. Namjoon looked down at his lip.

"You did that to yourself." Namjoon sighed

"I know."

 

They had the house to themselves which possessed Jimin to _play_ with Namjoon. He licked up Joons neck as the others mouth opened in shock.

"Jiminie behave yourself."

"But that's not fun." Jimins voice became sultry.

"Two can play at that game." he pinned Jimin down and jimin could feel his heart race.

 _take me right now-please!_ Jimin thought.

 

"Behave."

"Make. me."

Joon grabbed his hair which only turned Jimin on more. "Mm"

"Calm yourself Park Jimin."

 

Jimin bucked his hips again rubbing against Joon who this time even felt it. They gasped.

Jimin connected their lips taking the opportunity. Namjoon felt frozen, but having Jimin underneath him like this felt natural. _comfortable._ Namjoon took over the kiss taking jimin by surprise. namjoon flicked his hips and Jimin squirmed as the pleasure ran threw him.

"Ugh!" He moaned breaking the kiss. namjoon couldn''t even deny Jimins moans turned him on. Namjoon kissed and sucked on Jimins neck. Letting his tongue massage over the areas and Jimin was a moaning mess beneath him.

"More." Jimin moaned in his ear. Jimin unbuttoned Joons pants grabbing his length. Namjoon closed his eyes as pleasure washed threw him.

Namjoon pulled Jimins pants down.

 

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes hyung, please don't stop."

Namjoon grabbed lube and slicked his length up. He slid inside Jimin who's eyes rolled back. The sight was tantalizing for Joon. He flicked his hips and he could feel Jimins body reacting. He thrust inside Jimin who was breathing heavy. Saying his name like a prayer.

"Namjoon, ahh Namjoon!" He shouted as Namjoon hit his sweet spot. Jimin was seeing white. He repeatedly abused his prostate and Jimin pulled him into a kiss. The kiss felt different than what Jimin had experienced before.

_Am I... Have I been in love with him this whole time? Jimin thought_

"I'm close Joonie."

" Jimin." Joon moaned

"Ugh-I-I love you" Jimin came hard between their stomachs.

"I love you Jiminie." Namjoon breathed

 

They looked into each others eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
